The Silver Wolf (RWBY)
by Qdawg
Summary: You are Scarlett Tyler a Faunus girl that has devoted her life to fighting the Grimm after they killed her parents, but when she meets the students of Beacon Academy will she fit in? And how long can she hide her dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Scarlett Tyler and I am a Faunus. I live near vale in a small orphanage named Sami's Adoption School. I have shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. My parents were murdered by Grimm on the day their wedding anniversary. Now I sneak out of the orphanage at night and kill Grimm wherever they may hide.

(Scarlett's Pov)

I woke up in the morning feeling more glum then I usually am so I decide to take a walk in the Emerald Forest.

(Time skip of forest)

I entered the forest feeling calmed by its trees, but ready if I encounter any Grimm. I knew I should start heading back because I'm already very late to get back to the orphanage but just then I hear the sound of bullets being fired and the howl of Beowulves so I sprint in the direction of the sound.

(Ruby's Pov)

I went further in the forest of and saw Weiss. "Anyone but Weiss" I screamed in my head, and by the look on her face she felt the same about me. We argued about how I was "always wasting time" and I decided to show her my speed. I sprinted leaving her behind, but when I came back she was fighting beowulves. I grabbed my Crescent Rose and attacked but as I attacked I interrupted Weiss's attack on accident. When we finally ran from them Weiss started scolding me, and I thought in a sarcastic tone "what a wonderful time I'm going to have!"

(Scarlett's Pov)

I finally reached an odd looking area with chess pieces scattered all over as if they were important. I climbed a tree to get a birds eye view when I saw a girl with long yellow hair and a girl with black hair and a black bow. I stood in the tree staring at them. Then more came and eventually there were eight and they picked up some of the chess pieces and put the in their pockets. I still watching think "are they on some treasure hunt or something".

Then they were attacked by a Death Stalker and a Nevermore attack them. I grab my weapon of choice a double sided spear that splits into two swords that have a hole in the center of the blade that goes all the way down to the hilt were pistols are housed. It's name is Steve and Amy. after my parents.

I split it into sword form and jumped down. I saw confusion as the girls saw me I was wearing a black hoodie with black pants, and a dark gray beanie. they asked my name but I remained silent and began fighting the death stalker I jumped high using the recoil of my guns and stabbed down into the tail of the beast. It started flailing its tail around but I stabbed Amy into its tail as well. I then fired many Shots and it split the tail from the Death Stalker. It screeched in pain and began swinging its pincers at the others who had been fighting for a while now.

I then began heading to the Nevermore, and put Amy and Steve together as a spear. I jumped up at the Nevermore stabbing its body but it the swatted me off. I fell to the ground and felt a hard pain in my back. I managed to get up to see a girl with a giant scythe cut the Nevermore's head clean off. "wow, she's good" I mutter.

Then she came down and I saw the praise she got from her friends and smiled. Then I saw their eyes turn to me "well time to go" I think before running. I start running in the direction of where I came in but just then the girl in red and black was somehow in front of me and she screamed "wait".

I stopped and looked at her quizzically. she just smiled innocently and said "wow that was awesome it was like pow and bang and slash" and she went on but that was all you could decipher out of what she was saying. Then the gray eyed girl calmed down a little and asked me my name. I just gave and odd half smile and said "Scarlett". She said "my names Ruby, Ruby Rose. "Well Ruby I'm sorry but I need to go, bye" I wave my hand and start running again.

(Time skip to the orphanage)

I was VERY late by the time a got to the orphanage so I started thinking of a lie to mask the fact that you fought more Grimm. I went in and saw Sami reading a news paper on her scroll I saw the scroll and thought I could sneak to my room but then you heard Sami say "Where did you go this time". I gulp and say "I-I went to the park and accidentally fell asleep". She chuckles "Well, now tell me the truth". I blushed knowing I'm not good at lying. "I went to the emerald forest" I say quietly. She sighs "you know it's dangerous there how many times do I have to tell you" her voice raises. I just listen to her chew me out and I agree with everything she says.

It is four o'clock so you go to bed. I take my shirt off to change and see blood on the back of the shirt just then I reach my hand back and touch a giant bruise and a small cut I put a bandage on the cut then put on a t-shirt then get in bed I toss and turn until I eventually have sleep overtake me. Little did I know you would have a surprise visiter in the morning.

**Well guys what do you think this is my first story so tell me what you think of it. Well see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter two! Oh ya I forgot to mention that I don't own RWBY if you like my work check out to find the cannon RWBY. Um some M rated stuff in the first paragraph beware! But as always Enjoy!**

(Scarlett's Pov)

I woke up this morning stretched and grabbed my beanie to cover my furry wolf ears. I walked to the door but it was locked, not wanting to wake everyone up I began knocking lightly on the door trying to get Sami's attention. When that didn't work I knocked louder, but just then the walls started getting closer as if they wanted to crush me. I heard a whisper in my head over and over again. "it's all your fault!" The walls stopped right when they were about to me, but the whisper only got louder. Then blood and internal organs started gushing out of the wall until I was drowning in blood.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I scream as I wake up shaking like a twig. Sami barges in and hugs my crying form. I soon felt better but was still shaking badly. "A man wants to see you downstairs but he can wait for you to get ready" Sami whispers. "ok" I whisper back as Sami leaves.

I start by getting in the shower, it always washes my troubles away. I clean my self being careful around my back. "ow" I hiss as soap slides over the wound. When I'm finished with the shower I comb my hair and pull on some clothes. and finally I top it off with my beanie.

I go down stairs wondering who who would visit me at 8:30 in the morning. I see a man with a pair tiny glasses and he looked like he might be in his lower thirties and he held a cane.

"Hello" I say in a happy tone even though I am usually shy. He holds out his hand "my name is Professor Ozpin" I shake his hand "good to meet you sir" "now I came here to say that I saw you fight in the emerald forest and I was intrigued." "now if you don't know I am the head master of Beacon Academy and I would like to ask you to join, Scarlett". I thought for a minute and said "how did you find me?"

he just smiled and said "I have my sources, now do you wish to attend Beacon?" "Sure" I say "but how will I get there?" "You ride the eleven o'clock airship" he says.

"ok I'll join Beacon, but I'm not the best at making friends" you say making an exuse, but then he says "you already made one in beacon". "what? I didn't make any friends from Beacon" I say wondering what he's talking about. "remember Ruby?" he says. "oh ya but she's not really my friend we just exchanged names" I say knowing that I won't fit in. He seemed to read my mind and whispers "I want to help you". Trying to act innocent I ask "help me with what?", knowing perfectly well what he means. He just smiles and says "revenge"

(Time skip to getting ready)

"Ok I have my clothes, my scroll, my tooth brush, my weapons, and some books." I say in my head. I grab my beanie and put it tightly on my head and say "goodbye" to Sami. She just replies "knock em dead". I smile and give her a nice hug, then I walk out the door. I then begin walking to the airships with my heavy bags. Along the way I see more people than I'm used to in one place, and I start getting a little claustrophobic.

But finally I get to the ten o'clock airship. I walk up buy a ticket and get on. I'm a little nervous because this is my first time on an airship, but it goes okay until suddenly some blond guy pukes on my boots. He starts apologizing, but I just say "guy it's ok". He just laughs awkwardly asks me my name. I didn't really expect him to try to get to know me so I was a bit thrown off by the question, but I manage to reply "Scarlett". "Well my names Jaune nice to meet you" the boy named Jaune stated. I just nod my head and shake his hand. "good job Scarlett making a fool of yourself" I say in my mind. Have we met before you look familiar? In truth I did see him in the Emerald Forest but I said "no". I go to get my luggage because we were almost there so I grabbed it then proceeded to the entrance.

I follow Jaune because he seems to know the way to professor Ozpin. When we get there he just wishes me luck and I wave at him shyly. When I entered his office he tells another adult "I told you she would come" I then sit down in the chair across from Ozpin. He then starts talking. "You know how teams work around here?" "teams?" I say in response. "Yes teams" he says. I say "no, how do teams work around here?" He explains teams to me then he goes about assigning one to me. "Hm since I think you will work well Ruby's team so go to RWBY".

I walk down the halls and finally reach the door labeled RWBY. After mustering up the courage to knock I here the scuffle of someone getting up to open the door. I wait at the door and then suddenly the door swings open.

**Well guys another chapter down! Not much action in this chapter but I thought a little get to know Scarlett chapter would be good. As always See Ya!**


End file.
